<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metanoia Spin-Offs by NoOneTwerksLikeGaston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531244">Metanoia Spin-Offs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneTwerksLikeGaston/pseuds/NoOneTwerksLikeGaston'>NoOneTwerksLikeGaston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter's Journey to Change [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneTwerksLikeGaston/pseuds/NoOneTwerksLikeGaston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parts of the Metanoia works that don't necessarily fit with the plot so have been delegated here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter's Journey to Change [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DUCKLINGS!</p><p> </p><p>Hello, it is I, the author NoOneTwerksLikeGaston! Ya'll can call me Miki, or mama, as I'm often called on social media. But there my username is Mama Duckling so it makes more sense to call me mama there than it would here. </p><p> </p><p>Meh, just call me whatever! </p><p> </p><p>Anyhoe! Back to the subject! This Spin-Off is mostly just parts of the original that weren't significant to the original or didn't fit the plot of the story. So I decided to post it here. From Letters to Journals, to Character POVs that are kind of omake, you'll find it here.</p><p> </p><p>I really struggled on whether I should post it here or just include it on the original. In the end, I decided to exclude them and post it in another work. Hope you guys enjoy it, cause this is here to stay!</p><p> </p><p>The next chapter is James' Letter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Six: James' Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>James' Letter</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dear Prongslet,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>By the time you read this, you are about to start your new journey at Hogwarts. I'd bet you've gotten into all sorts of things, growing up. Everyone will tell you that you got it from me but I know for a fact your mum was just as adventurous as a kid as I was. Combine both of our genes like that and you're bound to be a curious little bugger that will find himself in all sorts of places, in the search for adventure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hell, you already are! And you're only 11 months! As I write this down, you are currently being chased by uncle moony and mummy, recently freed from the wet prison that is known as the bathroom, as naked as the day you were born, with uncle Padfoot laughing like the idiot he is. It's moments like these that I wish to stay in forever; you, ever the mischievous marauder-in-making, laughing as you make everyone chase after you (usually to dress you. I'll always wonder why you like being naked so much), your uncles and, of course, your mum, my wonderful lily-flower and wife.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I also know that as you read this, I will have been gone. I've made another letter, one that hopefully, I can hand to you myself. But if you're reading this, Prongslet, then I'm afraid it means I am no longer with you. And as much as I want to believe that your mother made it, I'm not too naive to think that you'd both survive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't be too glum about this, son. Your mother and I, we've prepared for this. We've been prepared for this since your birth. It's the sacrifice of every parent, Harry. Everything became second when you were born; nothing else mattered as much, nothing ever will, not even our own lives. It was you, Harry. You matter more than anything in the world and even more than in the next. I knew from the moment I heard your first cry and the moment you first opened your eyes. Death means nothing if it means you get a chance at life and happiness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope with every piece of me that you get the life that you deserve, away from this war, and as happy as you are now. I hope you don't miss us too much, Prongslet. That's probably the most selfless thing I've ever said. I've been told many times (mostly by your mother but by many others too) that I can be a bit self-absorbed. I know that; I fully acknowledge it. But you, as I said, are the most important thing in the world to me. If it means you never have to be lonely or sad, then I'd even wish you forget all about us and never miss us.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Though if you grew up with Sirius and Remus, you'd probably miss us all the same, so I guess there goes that plan! Darn, it was a good plan too. Oh well. At least with your uncles around, you'll never be too sad. Why, just watching Sirius get chewed out by Remus is enough entertainment for days! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That said, let me get a bit serious (Thank gods Sirius didn't read that). </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to tell you things about me, Harry, before you go to Hogwarts. No doubt, some will tell you all sorts of stories about me and your mum, probably all good ones and all, in honour of our lives. But I want you to hear from me that we were also humans. We made mistakes, we've done things, said things that we didn't mean and we've hurt others because of it. Now, me. I've hurt some people that  I know now I shouldn't have ever done. To be blunt, I was a bully. In the words of your mother, I was an arrogant toerag. I know now of course that what I did was wrong. I hurt others in the misguided belief that it was all fun and games. For some, it wasn't and I should have respected that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm not saying your dad is a mean ole bastard. I like to think I've changed from that. I was young and stupid. And I'm telling you this so you don't need to hear it from someone else. Let </em>me<em> affect the way you think of me; I won't have any other chance, after all. I don't want others to paint you a picture of your dad for you. I should be the one to do that and since I can't, I'm writing it down here.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Other than that? I'm telling you this so you can be better than me. When I was a kid, I wanted to be like my dad. He was smart, funny, had good friends, went places, did good things. I wanted to be like him. But you? I don't want you to be like me—I want you to be better than me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And you will be, I can see it now (Well not now since right now you've been caught and are wearing those pyjamas that you hate so much and are wailing like a banshee on crack).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you the most, Harry, and your mother, your uncle Padfoot, uncle Moony, aunt Alice, uncle Frank and little Neville, and even uncle Peter (wherever he may be), loves you too. I hope you never forget that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With all my love,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dad</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>ᛁ᛫ᚨᛗ᛫ᚨ᛫ᛚᛁᚾᛖ</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry carefully folded the letter his dad left him. He wiped the tears that fell from his eyes, silently contemplating the words he had just read. </p><p> </p><p>He had been deeply heartbroken when his father said to not miss them but his reasoning for why he didn't want Harry to miss them shook and shattered his very foundations. He was shaking as he held back his tears. When he closed his eyes, the young Potter could almost imagine feeling the love his father said he had for him.</p><p> </p><p>Him. Harry. Just Harry. His father loved him the most in the world, probably even more than his mother. Why? He was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>No. He wasn't nothing. That was the blather and distortions that the Dursleys had tried to make him believe; had him believing for so long. Not anymore. He knows better now. The Dursleys lied; Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge, and Dudley. They said he was useless, a good-for-nothing freak, unwanted and unloved. They were wrong. They knew that he was loved, he was loved so much his parents laid down their lives for him, in the hopes he would live a long and happy life. The Dursleys knew that a love like that would never appear for them, would never be directed for them. So they made Harry believe that it was an impossibility for him, to make themselves feel better.</p><p> </p><p>His parents loved him, his dad said they'd love him even beyond death. That was all that truly mattered, wasn't it? Harry would be okay, now that he knew that. Maybe, he knew it deep down all along and that was why he never let the Dursleys crush his spirit. </p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, he sent a prayer to his parents, thanking them for all their love that survived even after their deaths. </p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes, he contemplated on the other words his father left for him.</p><p> </p><p>A bully. A person Harry hated more than anything. His dad was once a schoolyard bully, perhaps just like how Dudley was to him. Honestly, Harry didn't know what to feel about that. His dad had said he had hurt others, that he hadn't known it was wrong until later on. He had thought it to be games and that it was funny, never realizing that it might not have been the same for others. He said he grew to know he was wrong, that what he had done, whatever he had done, was wrong and that he never should've done them, that he should've known and respected the boundaries of others.</p><p> </p><p>His father was a bully and then he grew up. He was a bully and then he wasn't. Shouldn't that have meant something? He knew he wouldn't stop loving his father for this. His father died for him! He wouldn't just stop loving him for being human and making mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>But that was the point, wasn't it? His dad was human and he had made mistakes, just like everyone else. He said mum had even hurt others too, on purpose or not. Even Harry was guilty of saying hurtful things; he'd called the Dursleys names, thought badly of them and laughed when they'd trip or some other grievance they'd go through (though, he'd get punished for it).</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sinless. He wasn't without fault. His father made mistakes, same as him, same as his mum. Sure, some of those he did on purpose. But would he have done it had he realized sooner that he was actually hurting them? Harry liked to think he wouldn't. His mum had known about, had even called his dad an arrogant toerag and yet she still married him. It means that his change must have been so great that she learned to love him. A bully turned decent man turned hero. </p><p> </p><p><em>No. Not hero,</em> Harry thought warmly, <em>Turned father.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry then wondered what he would do if he was faced with a redeemed bully? He thought of his cousin Dudley. His cousin, who was obese, said mean things, did stupid things, threw tantrums, spoiled rotten, pushed kids smaller than him, and wasn't the brightest tool in the toolshed. He was a bully but he was a bully that was taught by his parents that what he was doing was a good thing, a wonderful thing that meant he would be praised by his parents. <em>Any child would do just about anything for the praise of their parents, even ones like Dudley who get them constantly,</em> Harry thought privately.</p><p> </p><p>If he were to see Dudley now, or perhaps in five or ten years, and see the man he could become—a better man—and he apologized to him for all the times he pushed him, all the times he called him names, and ostracized him, what would he do then? Without a second thought, he knew his answer. It was a staggering yes.</p><p> </p><p>He knew then his thoughts of his father's past.</p><p> </p><p>Heart and mind settled, he tucked away his father's letter in his brown and orange messenger bag, right next to where his mother's journals sat. He laid on his father's old bed and thought to himself, quietly, as his eyes slowly started to shut, his body once again feeling the exhaustion of today's ventures. </p><p> </p><p><em>Harry was proud his father was a hero but he was prouder that he was a good human</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 7: Harry's Full Health Scan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's Full Health Scan</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Full Health Scan of</em><em>Patient Harrison James Potter-Black</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Date of the scan: July 26, 1981</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Age: 0 months to 1-year-old</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Cough [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mild diaper rash [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Upset stomach (slight food poisoning: a piece of dirty crisps) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Curse wound on the forehead (Horcrux) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Intraocular Foreign Bodies (dust from fallen debris)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Unstable magic core [<strong>healed: 40% Magic core bound</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Moderate hypothermia (29-30ºC) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Diaper rash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Cradle cap </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hunger pangs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Age: 2 years old</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hunger pangs*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Diaper rash [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Cradle cap [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Asphyxiation (from near-drowning: bath)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Dry drowning [<strong>healed: accidental magic</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Nutrient deficiency (undernutrition)*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Significant weight loss</em>
</p><p><em>-Prolonged exposure to darkness (unstable melatonin release, decreased serotonin, decreased photopic vision,</em> <em> visual impairment)*</em></p><p>
  <em>*Health concerns persist over the year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Age: 3 to 4 years old</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hunger pangs*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Malnourishment (lack of vitamins, weak bones, weak muscles)*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sprained wrist (fall) [<strong>healed: accidental magic</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mild burns (cooking oil) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Broken wrist (mishandling: gripped too hard and jostled) [<strong>healed: misaligned</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sprained ankle (fall)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Torn ligaments (sprained ankle) [<strong>healed: accidental magic</strong>]°</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Prolonged exposure to darkness (unstable melatonin release, decreased serotonin, decreased photopic vision, visual impairment)*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Health concerns persist over the year</em>
</p><p>
  <em>°Not healed properly; nerve damage </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Age: 5 to 7</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hunger pangs*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Malnourishment (lack of vitamins, weak/brittle bones, weak muscles, stunted height, visual impairment)*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mild burns (cooking oils)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mild rash (dirty clothes) [<strong>healed: accidental magic</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Food poisoning (Spoiled food, rat-bite fever) [<strong>healed: accidental magic</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Broken ankle (Sprained first then trampled on, leading to breaking) [<strong>healed: misaligned</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bruises (struck, blunt force) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bruised ribs (kicked) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Wounds (cuts from scissors: haircut) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ear infection [<strong>healed: accidental magic</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tracking Charm (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Memory Charm (Obliviate, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bruised wrist (mishandling: gripped too hard and jostled) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Prolonged exposure to darkness (unstable melatonin release, decreased serotonin, decreased photopic vision, increased scotopic vision, visual impairment)*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Health concerns persist over the year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Age: 8 to 10</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hunger pangs*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Malnourishment (lack of vitamins, weak/brittle bones, weak muscles, stunted height, visual impairment)*</em>
</p><p><em>-Bruised collarbone (mishandling: jostled) </em> <em>[<strong>healed</strong>]</em></p><p>
  <em>-Black eye (struck by falling/thrown book) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mild Burn (stove) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Broken rib (punched and kicked) [<strong>healed: misaligned</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Slight magical depletion (accidental apparition) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bruised forearm (mishandling; gripped too hard and jostled) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bruised back (collision; pushed to the ground and hit unidentified object) [<strong>healed</strong>] </em>
</p><p><em>-Bruised cheek (struck) </em> <em>[<strong>healed</strong>]</em></p><p>
  <em>-Starvation (confinement)*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Dehydration (confinement)*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Urinary Tract Infection (confinement; incontinence) [<strong>healed: accidental magic</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Slight swelling on the back of the head (struck) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bruises (struck, blunt force) [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Runny nose [<strong>healed</strong>]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Prolonged exposure to darkness (unstable melatonin release, decreased serotonin, decreased photopic vision, increased scotopic vision, visual impairment)*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Health concerns persist (treatment ongoing; misaligned bones corrected, nerve damage fixed, most scars almost nonexistent)</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>